3 Ring Wing-Ding
3 Ring Wing-Ding is a 1968 Looney Tunes short directed by Alex Lovy. Plot The circus is offering $1000 for a live tiger. Colonel Rimfire decides to kill two birds with one stone. He orders Cool Cat to go with him at gunpoint. The hep tiger flees and runs straight into the circus. He sneaks past a bouncer, but the Colonel is not so lucky. Rimfire has to buy a ticket to get into the big top. He chases the tiger past the Indian Snake Charmer, and a trained seal, but Cool Cat uses an acrobat's catapult to launch him out of the circus. The bouncer catches him trying to sneak in again and he has to buy another ticket. Cool Cat leads him into the human cannonball's cannon and fires him across the tent into a lion's mouth, but he bounces back out. Cool Cat impersonates the fire-eater but Rimfire sees through the disguise and chases him across the high wire. Cool Cat cuts the wire, sending Rimfire plummeting onto the pipe organ. They then swing on trapezes, but the colonel falls in the elephant's water trough and the elephant uses his trunk to fling him through the air again. The Ringmaster says it's the greatest act he's ever seen and offers them $500 a week to perform. Notes * Starting with this cartoon and the next Merrie Melodies short, VITAPHONE and VITAGRAPH are flipped on the end titles, so every Merrie Melodies short would now have "A VITAGRAPH release" and every Looney Tunes short would now have "A VITAPHONE release" (although this also happened three shorts before, in "Hippydrome Tiger"). * The melody of the calliope music that plays when Cool Cat enters the circus would later be used for the opening of The Merrie Melodies Show. * The gag of Cool Cat cheating Rimfire out of his fair share was also done much earlier in the cartoon "Racketeer Rabbit". * This was the last short in which Colonel Rimfire appeared, as the last two cartoons staring Cool Cat had him on his own. Gallery 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 1.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 2.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 3.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 4.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 5.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 6.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 7.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 8.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 9.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 10.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 11.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 12.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 13.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 14.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 15.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 16.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 17.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 18.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 19.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 20.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 21.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 22.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 23.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 24.jpg 3 Ring Wing-Ding SS 25.jpg TV Title Cards 04 1968.jpg|The Merrie Melodies Show Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1968 Category:Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Cartoons Category:Cool Cat Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Cal Howard Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Laverne Harding Category:Cartoons animated by Volus Jones Category:Cartoons directed by Alex Lovy Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Larry Storch Category:Cartoons animated by Ed Solomon Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Bob Abrams Category:Cartoons with film editing by Hal Geer Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Hal Geer